


First Dates

by yaknownyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND I SIMPLY WROTE A SMALL FIC, First Dates, MIV HAD THIS IDEA, Multi, Parenthood, Sheef and Allurance daughters are going out, Wow they sure are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: "I'm sure everything went down smoothly."  Shiro reassured him, kissing the back of his hand.Keith scowled, "Why wouldn't it go smoothly?""Well, sheisyour daughter."





	First Dates

Shiro is a grown man. A grown, married man with a beautiful family and living the dream life.

So his daughter started dating. He shouldn't be too worried about that. And he isn't.

Keith is halfway through his coffee before he stops, puts it down and glances at him in panic. Their daughter stares at them expectantly, almost too stoic for someone who just dropped these news at them like a bomb during breakfast.

They both knew this moment would come. And they were definitely not the kind of parents that were overprotective to the point of meddling into their child's love life and setting boundaries. But to say they knew how to handle this situation would be an overstatement, as Shiro was Keith's first official boyfriend, and by the time he was introduced to his parents he was old enough to drink, not to mention that his newfound relationship with his mom was so delicate and frail any interference between them would be hypocritical. And Shiro, child of a Japanese military soldier father and full-time scientist mother raised by his grandpa, had no idea what to do.

"Who is she, honey?" Shiro tried, adjusting the fit-bit sleeve on his arm and trying his best to remain as calm as possible, shock threatening to reach his throat and come out in the form of incoherent babbling and choking.  

Violet smiled, releasing a sigh she didn't know she had been holding in, "Her name is Luisa McClain."

Keith choked, and Shiro rushed to his side to help him with his coughing fit and spluttering. Violet's eyes widened, and she winced as her father squeezed her dad's abdomen in a choke hold too forcefully until he insisted he was fine.

"You might know her parents..." She continued, hoping the joke would lighten the mood, but it just made the atmosphere more awkward as Keith leaned on the counter.

"Lance's daughter?" Keith hissed at his husband.

Shiro gave him a warning stare before turning to Violet, "That's great, honey. Luisa is a wonderful girl. I'm sure you'll be very happy together." They all ignored how formal that effort was in order to appreciate Shiro's wholehearted attempt to ease Keith's assumptions of the whole situation.

"Great. Will you help me dress up for my date tonight?"

Looks like their morning run is ruined.

-

After Luisa told them about her date with Shiro and Keith's kid, Lance had asked his father for advice in advance; he simply told him that Veronica's multiple boyfriends and current wife had made him numb to letting his children out into the world. But this was his first kid, and while he had always known this day would come, he wasn't sure he was completely ready to let his nina go. He paced back and forth on the corridor as Allura watched him, amused, scrolling through her data-pad and preparing herself for the debrief she had with their newly joined Altean recruits.

He stopped on his tracks, and turned to her with a frightened look on his face, "You don't think they'll be..."

"Dancing on a tree?" Allura tried.

Her failed use of Earth slang made Lance smile fondly, relaxing for a few seconds before shaking his head profusely, "No. No! I mean, yes! But this is Shiro's daughter we're talking about. She's sure to be a behaved lady, right?"

"I don't quite understand what you mean by "behaved lady.""

"Neither do I. I'm panicking."

 "What do you think?"    

Luisa chose this time to come out of her hiding, tentatively swirling around in her pink dress and silver high heels. Her mother offered her an approving smile, and Lance couldn't help but do the same. She looked wonderful. The dress was new (Allura had bought it a few days after Luisa announced she had a girlfriend), and Lance instantly recognized the shoes from their first date.

He hesitated before offering a weak grin, "Your feet are gonna hurt. You sure you don't want to wear your sneakers?"

His wife laughed, remembering when he had to give her his own shoes and walk barefoot, carrying her heels all the way back to the Garrison before they shared their first kiss. Luisa, however, looked back and forth between them like she doesn't understand the joke. She ignored his comment in order to hand Allura some hair bands, "Can you braid my hair? I can't do it the way you do it."

His heart clenched at the familiar words. She sounded exactly the same when she was five and on her first day of school, asking Allura to tie her hair into pigtails. It was beautiful. Long and silver like her mother's, and Allura braided it with professionalism just in time before the doorbell ringed. Luisa visibly perked up at the sound, but before she could run to open the door, both Lance and Allura beat her to it; one in worry, the other in curiosity. They heard her groan as soon as they twisted the doorknob.

Violet had made an effort, Lance realised. She was usually seen in sports apparel and always had disheveled hair, not unlike her fathers' hideous fashion sense. But today she had pinned her short black hair back with clips, sporting a brown jacket that looked like it had seen better days and leggings instead of gray sweats. She didn't look surprised to see them, formally offering Allura her hand, who shook it almost immediately, "Mrs. McClain." She nodded in Lance's direction, "Mr. McClain."

Her courtly greeting would be hilarious if Lance wasn't so tense. It's as if he hadn't practically babysat her for Keith and Shiro's date nights for the near decade and a half.

"Oh, darling, you look wonderful!" Allura clapped her hands excitedly, dispensing all formalities and pulling her into a tight and unexpected hug. Violet looked almost as constipated as Lance felt right now.

Her eyes lit up as soon as Luisa peeked behind them after Allura let go, and Lance felt himself visibly relax at her reaction. Maybe his baby was in good hands. Their daughter pushed past them with effort, mumbling her goodbyes and making a beeline for her date's hands and the flowers she was hiding behind her back before closing the door with a bang.

He looked at his wife, who seemed just as surprised as he was with Luisa's enthusiasm. Well, having your mother hug your date is an embarrassing enough excuse to leave as quickly as she did, and he knows that better than anyone.

"We have the house to ourselves." He realized.

"We sure do."

He kissed his wife's temple, and Allura stood on her tiptoes to retribute the gesture on his lips.

There was a moment of suggestive silence before Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wanna nap?"

  
"Yeah. I haven't slept in three phoebs."

-

Keith tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel, which he hadn't even noticed he was doing in the first place until Shiro put his hand on top of his to stop his fidgeting. He soothingly rubbed his knuckles with his thumb, and Keith opted to adjust the rear-view mirror instead, "They're sure taking a while, aren't they?"

From the tiny reflection, they could see Violet and Luisa talking in front of the theater. What they were talking about was inaudible from where they were parked, but Keith noticed they were holding hands. He also swore he could see a lipstick stain on Violet's cheek that wasn't there before, and Luisa blushed profusely at something she said with an easy smile.

"I'm sure everything went down smoothly."  Shiro reassured him, kissing the back of his hand.

Keith scowled, "Why wouldn't it go smoothly?"

"Well, she is  _your_ daughter."

Years of marriage allowed them to reach this comfortable stage where they can joke about each other without any seriousness, but Keith still took extreme offense to this. He was a master of seduction when he tried, thank you very much.

"You're not so great at flirting yourself." 

Shiro hummed, "Are you sure about that? Managed to win you over." Keith stared at him blankly. Shiro's easy smile soon fell into an insecure frown, "Didn't  I?"

He waited a few more seconds just to make sure Shiro suffered enough before acting his best dumbfounded expression, placing both hands over his heart dramatically, "K-Keith! A-Are you ok? I-It's so good to s-see you!"

His husband turned a beautiful shade of pink before kicking his shin, and Keith smiled triumphantly. Shiro hid his own grin with their interlaced fingers just as Violet hopped in the car. 

She looked at their amused expressions and groaned, "Are you guys being gross again?" 

Shiro turned around on his seat, "Hey. How was your date?" 

"Great. Uncle Lance's pickup lines came to be very useful."

-

Hunk's barbecues were one of the few events where they could all get together, Pidge included. After the war, they all pretty much went their separate ways, and very rarely they met up with all members of the original Voltron team confirming their presence. It was a family tradition where they could all catch up and bring the kids for a whole day of fun, as well as a full buffet prepared by Hunk himself.

Shiro, Keith, and Lance had talked over a few beers, and the aftermath of the first date was revealed to all parties. Lance was pleased to find out that Violet used his skills instead of ruining their date with her fathers' disastrous dating abilities and experience. Keith was glad that Luisa had returned Violet's jacket by the end of the night even after using it through the entire movie.

Lance was midway through eating one of Hunk's famous grilled cheeseburgers when Luisa came up to him, fidgeting nervously, "Hey, papa, can I ask you a question?"

 He was already expecting the worse, and wondered if threatening his own godchild was too extreme in order to teach Violet a lesson on not to break his little princess' heart.

_"No way. She's mullet's daughter. We can't let our little honeybun go out with her."_ He remembers telling Allura, straight after Luisa revealed their relationship with Shiro and Keith's daughter to them over lunch.

_"She's Shiro's daughter too."_

_"You're right. With mine and Shiro's genes combined, their babies are going to be smart and beautiful."_

_"Sure sounds like you want to have Shiro's babies instead."_

"Sure." He calmed himself down. Just because this was Keith's child doesn't mean she would ruin everything because she's a heartless, mullet-bearing monster (okay, maybe he was overreacting).  He hesitantly put his food down on the plate.

"This is a bit awkward."

"I don't mind, puffcakes." Turning into a father gave him a long list of sappy names to use on his loved ones, and he didn't regret it.

She waited a few seconds before sighing in defeat, "Violet told me she would... 'never give up on me?' I don't know what that means..."

A roar of laughter broke through Pidge's backyard, followed by a distinct sound of someone using a plastic plate as a weapon. Lance didn't need to look back to know Keith was hitting Shiro with the disposable cutlery.


End file.
